monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Alex828x/Contest entry number 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
''BEHOLD THE GREATNESS OF THE'' (insert weapon name here) So here you have them yep they are totaly awsome.. what are "they" you ask......well they dont have a name yet so if you could help out with that it would be great!!!! ok details right..... well these are dual swords,long swords, and blow darts (if thats the right term) here you go the weapons start off as dual swords with the same combos as them exept without demon mode... instead they can have an infinite combo at the end of the original combo.. but it drains your stamina... ok on to the cool stuff the weapon has a guage that fills up the more you use the weapon so..... one hit on a monster = filling up part of your guage....once the guage is full or close to being full, you can transform your dual blades into a long sword by attaching them together.... now the long sword mode has no spirit bar... and no spirit attack... instead the user has an unlimeted amo of darts.... now darts are like throwing knives that have status element (paralyze,poison,sleep) the user can blow darts... by blowing at one end and the dart comes out the other simple...the darts can be used three different ways depending on the weapon *Scatter: multiple darts come out spreading accros the area *Pierce:One dart will come out going through the monster hitting it 3-5 times *Rapid: multiple darts will come out in a straight line... also the darts have different element depending on the weapon *Paralyze *Poison *Sleep now to rap things up with 3 things *once your guage is all gone the sword goes back to dual swords... *Help with a name for this weapon type please!!!!! *i know im a horrible speller so please just try to go with it..!!!!???!!!! some people have said that this weapon is unbalanced... which i can understand because they dont know how the weapon works 100% so its ok but heres a rundown of the weapon (its also a reply comment below) well i got a few things to say as well..... the whole long rage weapon well..... its not a long range weapon its just like throwing knives that cause status problems u cant really control were they go except in front of u... this is only to aid the hunter by paralyzing the monster or putting it to sleep... the darts dont do real damage... and u also gotta think that the infinite combo of the dual blades would cause rapid sharpness loss....and monsters dont stay still for very long unless there in a trap and still its only for a few seconds... and as for the combining of weapons its relatively fast... for all the hunter has to do is snap the two weapons together via the interlocking mechanism... and of course the long sword wouldn't be as long as a real long sword but it would be faster. i think that about clears everything up.......ohh and the darts can only be used during long sword mode...... Category:Blog posts